


Interruptions

by silentflux



Series: A Day in the Life [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 60damnprompts, Community: summer_of_giles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Notes:</b> This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/"><b>summer_of_giles</b></a></span>.  It's a continuation of my <a href="http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts">Day in the Life</a> Rupert Giles Series.  The challenge table is <a href="http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html">HERE</a> where it links to the previous fics.  Each prompt was written in order.  This is the fourteenth day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

_**FIC: A Day in the Life Series, Rupert Giles/Xander Harris, FRT**_  
 **Title:** Interruptions  
 **Author:** [](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**silentflux**](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Pairing/character:** Rupert Giles/Xander Harris  
 **Rating:** FRT  
 **Prompt:** #14. Rescue for [](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/profile)[**60damnprompts**](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/)  
 **Notes:** This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at [](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/). It's a continuation of my [Day in the Life](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts) Rupert Giles Series. The challenge table is [HERE](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html) where it links to the previous fics. Each prompt was written in order. This is the fourteenth day.

~*~

"I am staging a Scooby rescue!" came the exclamation as his door burst open, banging against the wall in a way that made the Head Watcher wince.

"A rescue, Xander?" he asked, amused, not looking up from the budget projections he'd been reviewing. Despite the fact that the previous Council's funds had been found and organized, making everything much easier, he still needed to make sure money was spent reasonably.

"Yes. You've been staring at those numbers for hours! Come and have dinner with me," the younger man invited jovially as he maneuvered himself around the desk and between Rupert and his papers.

Glancing up to catch Xander's gaze, Giles lifted an eyebrow. "Dinner? Is it really that time already?"

"It's six o'clock, Rupert!" A shiver went down his spine as the younger man called him by his first name. "Time for all good Head Watchers to rest their brains."

"Is it now? And what would you have to entice me away from my budget projections?"

"Yikes! What don't I have?" Xander replied, a flush working his way up his neck at the innuendo. "We could go out?" That last question was more uncertain, his eye darting away from Giles' gaze.

Rupert reached out and let his fingers trail along soft, worn denim before answering, enjoying the younger man's deepening flush. "Yes, we could. Maybe Chinese?"

Xander cleared his throat and nodded, his own hand catching Giles' fingers before they could tease any more. "Y-yeah. Chinese would work."

"Good. Let me just tell Andrew..."

"No! You shouldn't inform your captors that you're escaping!"

"I heard that, Xander!" Andrew yelled from his desk outside the office, irritation plain in the sharpness of his voice. "And would you just take your boyfriend on a date already? Seriously..."

Rupert couldn't hold back the laugh even as he flushed at his assistant's words. "Yes, let's go." He stood, and kept his fingers twined with Xander's as they headed to the door.

~*~


End file.
